


To Thaw An Icy Heart

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canon Sans | Classic Sans (Undertale), Drama & Romance, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Forbidden Love, Good W. D. Gaster, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Possible Character Death, Secret Relationship, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Error had been alone for thousands of years. As the God of Destruction, he was left abandoned by society. His name was stripped from the books and image erased. No one knew he existed. Even so, he thrived in the isolation. He was an outcast.Ink was always surrounded by his people. As God of Creation, everyone welcomed him and admired him. He flourished in the homeland, but was left unhappy. Even with all the good he did, it left him empty. He wanted the fake expressions to stop. He wanted to find a true friend. To find love. To explore the mysteries of life and the world below them.When two opposites meet, history itself begins to change. Connected by fate, can they fix the world around them while correcting the errors of the past?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 88





	1. He Without a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Ink and Error, so I wanted to give them a story! In my story they look more human like instead of skeleton like. Also, for plot reasons, they aren't related at all. They are simply Gods in the story. I hope you all enjoy this adventure, cause I sure will!

A cool breeze rolled over the cities edge as Ink dangled his feet over. His eyes strained to see the dark world resting below. He'd heard stories from the other's of how the mainland was destroyed, but each differed. Some held names of people Ink didn't know. Some were a mix of multiple different ideas merged together. The tale left a mystery that Ink desired to unravel. None of the God's knew the truth after it was wiped clean. Thousands of years ago the books had changed. All known facts had been rewritten. Whatever had been the past, no longer held that position. Every detail had been altered. Just the thought of the mystery and knowledge left Ink excited to explore the world's below. Anything new drew him in. 

He had been lost in his own imagination, unaware of the approaching guests. Ink's spot on the city edge was a secret known only to the closest friends. The feeling of gentle hands pressing to his shoulder drew his thoughts to a halt. He glanced behind to find Dream and Blue. They wore delicate smiles, a warmth flooding Ink. He quickly climbed from the edge before leaping toward them, arms embracing him. Laughter filled the silence as the sudden weight sent them tumbling to the grass. The landscape eased the fall. 

"Hey Dream! Blue! What are you guys doing here this late?" Dream had gently pushed Ink off him before he climbed to his feet. Brushing his attire off, he placed a warming smile on his features. He offered a hand to Blue, who gratefully took it. While they stood, Ink remained on the ground, his head touching the green grass below. The smell brought joy swimming throughout him.

"We didn't see you at dinner! We figured you were out here doodling again." Ink laughed before sitting up. He watched the stars above as they shown bright.

"Nah. I haven't felt in the drawing mood lately. I was mostly thinking about ideas and mysteries I have yet to see." The conversation to most ears would seem normal, but Ink's friends knew him too well. The sudden hand on his shoulder drew his cold gaze. "I want to be free Dream, you know that!"

"I know, but we have duties. The world below has forgotten of the Gods and we have forgotten of them. This is our life. Locked away, safe in the city." A low sigh left Ink as he brushed the hand away.

"Safe isn't the word I'd use. We have no freedom beyond Father's words. Whatever he says is our duty, no matter good or bad. I'm sick of being someone's puppet." 

"Ink, be careful. What you say may be true, but punishment's are dished out based on crimes. Speaking ill of the Father is punishable by banishment or permanent imprisonment!" Ink's laugh turned more malicious as the air grew cold. Dream felt himself step back slightly as he stared at cold, empty eyes.

"Do not patronize me. I do not need someone else guiding me, marking my path. My destiny is my own to grab hold of." Blue and Dream watched Ink climb from the ground. He moved silently to the edge once more, his eyes glancing back. He put on a smile before speaking in a calm tone. "I'll be back here in an hour, okay? I promise it will be a one time thing, I just need to know about the mainland." 

"Only once. No more. Once you return, never tread to that section of the world." Ink nodded as he leaned further back. Gravity was quick to take hold as he felt himself leave the secure structure. The wind pulled against him. The cool air bit him. Everything left him excited and overwhelmed in joy. He was finally taking steps toward his own path.

The decent had felt long. Each second felt like minutes. As he watched the ground approach rapidly he swung his brush before him. Ink swirled around him, encasing it and absorbing the fall. The bubble burst before he landed on his feet. His eyes scanned the empty area. Not a living soul was within the mile, no structure, not even a sign of inhabitants. The vast emptiness caused worry to wash over him. Quietly walking along a scorched road, he stared at the sun setting in the distance. The roads felt endless. There was nothing on the mainland beyond remains of old civilizations. The sight was saddening.

He had been walking for some time before the smell of smoke filled the air. Quietly, he approached a small village. Red rose high in the sky as the air grew hard to breath. Ink felt himself tighten his grip on his brush. Without hesitation he rushed into the flames, his brush swiping blue above him. The paint rose high into the sky before rain clouds began to form from the paint. Slowly rain fell over the village, the flames dying down. A smile pressed to Ink's expression as he admired his bravery. The sound of footsteps drew his gaze. He had been expecting thanks, but when met with pitchforks and guns, he felt himself cower slightly. Instead of looks of joy, everyone seemed scared. He stepped back as a pitchfork was jabbed his way, his eyes looking for an escape. Ink refused to injure the humans, but what else could he do. The feeling of something sharp pressing into his back caused a yelp from Ink. He swung his brush, purple splashing the villagers. Within seconds strings formed around each person, binding them. Ink watched as they fell to the ground, his feet slowly backing him out of the village. He gave an apologetic look before turning on his heels. He could hear voices yelling after him, but refused to look back. He simply wanted to get away from the madness. The hate. The anger. 

His feet carried him as far as they could. The dry terrain had left cracks along the ground. The moment his foot caught a crack, he felt himself tumble forward. He was out of breath and tired. Hitting the ground forced a whimper from Ink as he felt his pinky crack slightly. Holding back his pain, he stared at the small crack trailing his little finger. He had never realized how fragile he was until arriving upon the mainland. The land was dead and dark. Nothing thrived on the terrain. Behind him were the voices of the villagers, his body trembling at the thought of being caught. Climbing from the ground, Ink glanced around before stopping over a vast green area before him. There was nothing but plant life. No animal. No human. Ink felt it was suspicious but had little to choose from. Sighing, he quietly slid into the forest area. He didn't take the time to look to see if they were following.

Trees rested high above Ink, vines trailing the limbs. He stared in awe at the vast beauty before him. Though no animals roamed the area, the forest gave off a peaceful air. It felt calm and comforting. He had followed a path toward the center of the forest. He had never felt so excited then when his eyes fell on a lake. The sun slid past the leaves, rays hitting the water's surface and causing a shimmering effect. The canopy of leaves left the forest slightly shaded, giving it a cooler air then in the village. Curious of the lake, Ink slowly approached. He was unaware of the eyes observing him until it was too late. As he bent by the water's edge, he felt something wrap around his body. His eyes fell onto strings coiling his body. Without warning he was pulled from the ground. He dangled above the ground as he could hear footsteps approach him. Fear raced through Ink as he scanned around for the visitor. Fingers pressing to his back caused him to suck in a breath. He wanted to speak, but words refused to work. 

"Why are you in my woods?" The voice was serious, slightly threatening. Ink swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke low.

"I was being chased down and decided to hide here..." A long silence followed his response. The lack of response had left him wondering if the visitor had left, but the feeling of the strings loosening gave him a different answer. Without warning he crashed to the ground, his face hitting the soil. Groaning, he rose slowly to look at a hooded figure leaving. "Who are you?" 

"..." The figure had stopped moving. They gave a slight shrug before moving toward a rock positioned under the open area of the canopy. Ink examined them before judging the odds. He was curious about the stranger, but felt something was dangerous about them. Deciding to investigate, Ink climbed to his feet before stumbling toward the stranger. He took the seat feet away from the figure, eyes watching them. 

"So, you don't have a name? Or do you not want to say it?" The figure didn't acknowledge the question as they continued stitching together some of the string used to trap Ink. He stared in awe at the scarf being created. "You're really talented! Oh, my names Ink by the way!"

"I didn't ask." The voice sent chills through Ink as he smiled, excitement rushing through him. He couldn't help but seek out answers from the stranger. They were the first to not attack him on the mainland.

"Obviously you can talk, so why not converse with me?" Once more silence followed the question. Ink couldn't help but sigh. "You don't have to talk, but I always keep talking unless I get answers." 

"..." A heavy sigh left the stranger as they lowered their stitching. Ink caught a glimpse of a black arm beneath the cloak, his shock apparent as he examined a glitchy effect appear over the limb. He wanted to ask, but the stranger's air changed his mind.

"At least answer some questions and I'll call it quits!" The stranger gave a slight nod before holding out five fingers. 

"Five only. No more." Ink couldn't help but laugh at the statement. He watched as the stranger slightly turned toward Ink, still careful not to show their face. "Quit laughing."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you. You said something a friend of mine said not too long ago." The stranger sighed once more before picking up on his stitching. "So five questions... Let me see! How about a name?" 

"It was lost long ago." Ink raised an eyebrow.

"That's pretty bland for an answer..."

"Never said you'd like the answers." Ink frowned before listening to the glitching in the strangers voice.

"If you don't have a name, want me to give you one?" The figure shrugged before Ink felt a grin move across his face. "I choose, Glitchy!" 

"Excuse me?" The sudden anger caused Ink to flinch slightly. A low sigh filled the silence as the figure leaned forward slightly. 

"I was only kidding! So four more then..."

"Three." Ink widened his eyes before frowning.

"How do I only have three?"

"You asked to give me a name! So you have three remaining." Laughter erupted from Ink as the stranger turned more toward him. The black color from the strangers arm also coated their face. Blue hung from the strangers eyes, almost like tears. Ink felt his breath hitch as he caught a glimpse of a slight smile. He wanted to mention it, but feared the expression would disappear if he had. Remaining silent, he carried on with his questions. 

He had lost the time with the conversation. The sun had already set, leaving a darkness to cascade over the mainland. Ink watched as the figure moved his fingers, lanterns lighting throughout the trees. They were strung by the blue string. There was a long silence as Ink admired the scene before him. It was so peaceful in the woods. He felt so free. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the stranger approach.

"It is late. I assume you have to return, no?" Ink blinked a few times before he stared at the face before him. Red eyes held other colors, illuminated among the black color of the structure. Blue streaks trailed the face, revealing to be the strings used to hold the lamps. He nodded slightly as a hand was offered toward Ink. Gratefully taking hold of it, he was pulled to his feet. 

"Thank you. I do have to head back, but may I come to visit again?" There was a long pause before Ink noticed the stranger pull some string from his eyes. The sight left Ink ill, but he smiled as the string was offered to him. "What is this?" 

"A way to find me. This will protect you from magic as well as allow you quick access to find or summon me. Our conversations have been rather fun. I never thought I would enjoy company after so long in isolation." The strangers words drew a concerned expression. Before Ink could ask anything, a hand gently touched Ink's head. He heard static behind him as his gaze fell on a rift. He wanted to speak, but words failed him. He watched as the strangers hands gently pushed him. As he fell through the rift, he could hear soft words. "Until next time. Be careful around the Father!" 

Without warning the rift closed, Ink finding himself on the edge of the city. He held the string in one hand, the other holding his brush close. His gaze fell to the unique blue that dyed the strings, a smile moving over Ink's expression. Ink glanced once more to the mainland before pocketing the gift and turning to head into the city. A smile remained on his face until the moment he entered the house.


	2. False Truths

The moment Ink had entered the building, he felt bodies collide against him. The weight sent him to the floor. Struggling to catch his breath he glanced at his attackers. Dream and Blue rested on him, tears trailing their faces. Carefully Ink swiped them away before pushing them off him. They remained on the floor as Dream's expression changed to anger.

"Where the hell were you? An hour? It has been three hours and we feared the worse!" Ink lowered his gaze as he thought up an explanation. The stranger had seemed hidden from any eyes, leaving Ink to assume he wanted his presence to remain left alone. 

"Ink... What took you so long?" Blue's voice was weak as arms wrapped around Ink's head. He felt himself suck in a breath as he was pulled into a hug. Sorrow flashed through him when he felt Blue tremble. Pulling back, he gently placed a hand on Blue's head before a smile spread over his features.

"I'm sorry to worry you Blue. The mainland wasn't anything like I had assumed and the people delayed my returned. I saved a village that was burning and instead of thanking me, they attacked me. As you can see I'm perfectly fine, but I had no choice but to hide for a short while." A sniffle filled the vast space as Blue nodded slowly.

"So you're okay? No one hurt you?" Ink processed everything from before. He could feel the wound on his back, but feared having Dream and Blue worry. Smiling, Ink gave a assuring look.

"I'm fine, I promise." There was relief as Blue seemed to accept the answer. Ink was glad one person was finally off his back. He had almost forgotten Dream was present until a stern voice drew his attention.

"I'm still furious you ventured to the surface. They could have killed you if you had lowered your guard. We aren't immortal, you know that." Ink sighed before narrowing his eyes.

"Look, its been a long day and I don't really want the lecture." 

"Fine, but remember your promise Ink. Never will you tread to the mainland again." Sadness washed through Ink as he nodded. He tried to hide his guilt, but something in his expression betrayed him. Dream had noticed, but decided to let it go for the time. Climbing to his feet, he offered a hand to Blue and Ink. Both gratefully took it.

"If you're tired Ink, you can sleep." Ink nodded as he placed a hand on Blue's head. 

"Good idea! I'll see you in the morning, okay?" There was a moment of silence before Blue gave a thrilled expression. "Both of you take care." 

"Night Ink!"

"Have a good rest Ink." Dream's tone was monotone, leaving a bland feeling swirling about in Ink. Frowning slightly, he turned on his heels, ignoring the constant stares from Dream. The moment he closed his door, he felt himself release a shaky breath. He found his heart pounding in his chest as unanticipated tears rose to his vision. Guilt suffocated him as he thought through his lies. He hated hiding the truth, but the truth wasn't something he could share. He felt trapped and knew he could only blame himself.

The stranger stared at the sky above him. He was messing with his stitching again, unaware of his approaching guest. It had caught him off guard when a voice broke the silence. His gaze fell on a figure by the tree-line, a wide smile spread over their face. A heavy sigh fell from the stranger as he rose from his stump. 

"So this is where you've been hiding all those years!" There was a long pause before the silence was once again broken.

"What are you doing here Nightmare?" A low laugh filled the vast woods as Nightmare stepped into the open space. He wore his normal smug expression, leaving the stranger slightly worried.

"Why, looking for you of course. A thousand years I've searched and I never thought to look here! Wanted to catch up Error!" Anger flashed over the strangers expression as strings shot toward Nightmare. He easily dodged before one of his tentacles grabbed hold of the string. Without warning he pulled the strings, the stranger stumbling forward slightly. "What happened to you Error? You used to be so strong." 

"Quit calling me that! That isn't my name anymore..." A sudden realization crossed Nightmare as he released hold of the strings.

"I finally understand. A God without a name isn't a God at all, which means you abandoned your title! This whole time I was searching for the God of Destruction, but I needed to search for a pathetic human! Oh how far you've fallen." The strangers silenced gave Nightmare an answer. The distance between them was crossed in seconds as Nightmare approached. A firm grip pressed to the strangers chin as the hood slid off. Wide eyes stared toward Nightmare, anger and fear blended into the strangers gaze. Nightmare's laugh brought chills through the stranger as a tentacle wrapped around his waist. He felt himself be pulled against Nightmare as hot breath hit his ear. "You're pathetic. To think I looked up to you!"

"I never wanted anyone to look up to me. You all should have forgotten about me after the war!" Narrowed eyes watched the stranger. 

"The war was your doing Error. Whether you claim the name or not, it belongs to you. You can't run from destiny! Someday you'll take up that name again and rejoin the war." The words left the stranger confused. He wanted to ask about the statement, but Nightmare's expression told him there wasn't an answer he would give.

"I'm no one anymore. I have nothing but regrets when thinking about the past." Nightmare's expression changed suddenly, a tentacle wrapping around the strangers neck. Without warning he felt himself get picked up, his back slamming off the ground. HE tried to get up, but more weight held him down.

"You're a fool! If you won't join on your own, guess I'll have to break you back into your past self! I see Ink was reborn..."

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" 

"If you didn't want him involved, never should have allowed him to return here. You wanted to forget the past, but allowed a piece of it back into your miserable life. If you can accept him, then you can accept your past! Am I wrong? Aren't they connected anyway?" Tears trailed the strangers face as he closed his eyes. He couldn't deny the truths in Nightmare's words. Ink was his past, but the piece he loved. He never wanted the bad pieces back. Getting close to Ink was a mistake, yet he couldn't stop himself from wanting Ink's presence around him. "I'll give you time to think on my words. Make your choice by next week, or I'll take things into my own hands."

"I understand..." The feeling of the weight leaving him forced his eyes open to notice Nightmare was gone. He laid on the ground, eyes watching the clouds overhead. His heart ached and he was lost at what to do. What was the right choice? Was there even a correct choice in the twisted world he lived in? One thing he knew for sure was that Ink was always going to be a part of him. He hated how unfair fate could be.

The moment the sun began to rise Ink had risen from bed. He had remained silent as he snuck through the house to the front door. As he reached for the doorknob Blue's voice forced him to stop entirely. 

"Where are you going Ink?" Ink felt himself look behind him, his gaze dropping slightly. He face told Blue everything. A saddened look pressed to innocent features as Blue stepped closer. He reached out before grabbing hold on Ink's arm. "Give me an answer. No more lies!"

"I promised someone I'd come visit them on the mainland." 

"But you promised Dream!" Ink nodded before his regret flashed over his face. 

"I know, but something draws me toward the stranger. I feel I know him, but I don't know from where." There was a pause as arms wrapped around Ink. The hug left him confused and flooding with guilt at his actions.

"I get it. If this is something you feel you have to do, than I will support you. Please be careful Ink!" 

"I will. When I return, I'll tell Dream the truth. I promise!" Blue couldn't help but frown. He released the hug before folding his arms over his chest.

"Also, stop making promises. Every time you do, they get broken!" A sheepish smile flashed over Ink's face as he chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry, habit I guess. I'll be back soon, okay?" Blue nodded before watching Ink step into the outdoors. As the door closed, Blue glanced toward Dream's room. Golden eyes peered from the doorway as a frown hugged their expression. Blue wanted to speak, but silence was the best answer.

Ink had ran through the city, careful to avoid any strays early in the morning. He slipped onto the path leading to the edge before he jumped over the wall surrounding the city. His eyes watched as he fell once more, the feeling bringing back memories. Laughter escaped him as he slowly grew closer to the mainland. Once again he prepared for the impact, the bubble bursting as it hit the ground. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the strings out before examining them. He had remembered the stranger saying they would lead him, but he didn't understand how. Sighing, he felt himself pull at them until they snapped. Panic hit him all at once, but was eased as a rift appeared before him. Stepping into it, he found himself in the forest once more. He glanced around for the stranger, a smile spreading over his features as they sat on the stump. 

"Glitchy!" The name caused the stranger to flinch, their head turning toward Ink. They wore a gentle smile as they watched Ink take the seat beside them.

"I thought we agreed that name wouldn't do." Ink gave a sheepish grin before laughing.

"I know, I just wanted to see how you would react! You still attempting the scarf?" The stranger nodded before holding out the long piece of fabric. Ink widened his eyes before leaning back slightly. "It was barely started yesterday and it's almost done today! Do you even sleep?"

"Not really. I keep myself busy to keep my mind from wandering." 

"How come? I love letting my mind wander all over the place. Whenever it does, I come up with new creations! People always love them..." There was a pause before the strangers words caught Ink by surprise.

"Do you?" Ink felt himself loose his happy air. He loved creating things, but they were never for himself. Everyone demanded things from him.

"Never had someone ask me that. I don't know honestly! I love creating things... But..." 

"You never get to make yourself happy? From your personality, I find that you're the type to make others happy at the price of your own happiness." Confusion flashed over Ink. He felt himself hold his chest as he stared at the stranger. How had the stranger understood him better then anyone else?

"Do you know me? I've felt that since our first encounter, something about you was familiar..." 

"I don't know you, trust me. Why would I know about a God living in the city? I was just making a guess Kid..." Ink felt himself struggle to process his thoughts. He hadn't meant to get angry, but he felt something was off. The stranger had been acting different.

"Why are you so rude today? You know my name and used it all yesterday, yet today I'm simply 'kid'?" A heavy sigh filled the silence.

"Listen Ink, I'm not being rude. You don't know what my version of 'rude' is, so don't assume! I've simply had a dreadful night." Something in the air told Ink there was more to the statement. He held his breath as anger boiled up in him.

"If you aren't going to be honest, then I'll just leave! I came to visit you because I thought you were different from everyone else, but obviously I was wrong!" As Ink rose from the stump the stranger tried to reach out. He was inches from touching Ink's clothing, but he felt himself freeze. He wanted to stop Ink, but he felt Ink leaving for good was the better option. The farther he got from him, the better. Nightmare had a target on Ink's back. If he was out of the picture, there was no leverage against him. "Goodbye I guess..." 

"Yeah..." The stranger watched as Ink moved into the woods, something wet pressing to his skin. He wiped at the tears before he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His memories flooded him as he curled his knees to his chest. He had to forget about Ink. He had to, but every thought that crossed his mind held his face. His lungs felt tight as he listened to the footsteps trailing to the woods entrance. A few more steps and Ink would be gone for good. 

"Is this really what you wanted? To let Nightmare get under your skin? To lose Ink again?" The sudden voice drew the strangers gaze as dull eyes met his gaze. 

"Sans? What are you... But you're..." A soft chuckle left the transparent figure before the stranger.

"I get you have questions, but time is ticking. If you don't stop Ink, there is no going back. Do you really wish to remain in isolation forever? You said this was your punishment, but we all know you hoped Ink would find you again. You could never let go of the past!" 

"But if I let him into my life, he'll be in danger!" Sans sighed before stepping closer. He wore a serious expression before his gaze fell to the sun above.

"If you let him go, he'll have no one to protect him. Nightmare already has his sight on him, Error. Forget about this stupid punishment and instead of dreading the past, fix it. Stop hiding!" The stranger felt himself loose words. Sans was before him, someone he had killed. They were helping their enemy. 

"Why are you helping me? After all I did?" Sans laughed before he slowly began to fade.

"Idiot. I forgave you a long time ago. My words are that of a friend. Don't keep making mistakes you'll only come to regret!" The stranger lowered his gaze as more tears fell endlessly. He wiped at them, but they continued. "Go stop Ink, okay Error?" 

"You're a fool. An... An idiot. Even so, thank you!" Sans nodded before he faded out, a smile spreading over the strangers face. He turned on heels before glancing back once more. He would fix everything he had done. Sans had been right to push him from hiding. Remaining neutral was no longer an option. If he had to choose a side, he wanted to make things right. No more mistakes. He carefully placed his hand out, a rift forming before him. Without hesitation he stepped through, no longer worried about the destination. He would go to wherever Ink was.


	3. History Unraveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter was shorter then the others... If so, my apologies! Nonetheless, hope you have enjoyed the chapter and have understood the plot slightly better! It only gets more interesting from here my lovelies <3

Ink had made it to the entrance of the woods before he glanced back. He knew he had overreacted. The stranger had seemed off since the moment Ink stepped foot back into the woods. He wanted answers and knowing he wouldn't get them, it made him furious. His mind was jumbled with numerous thoughts and feelings. Who was the stranger actually? Dismissing the question, Ink trailed his gaze to the land beyond the greenery he was in. The scorched plains left nothing to be desired. He wanted to remain in the woods, the only place left with life. To discover the secrets. But he felt his stay was not welcomed anymore.

Releasing a shaky breath, he pressed one foot beyond the border. As he moved to cross over, he felt himself stop as familiar blue strings wrapped around him. Without warning he was pulled backwards, gentle hands catching him. He stared up at the stranger, their expression saddened. They seemed conflicted and lost. Calming his heartrate, Ink carefully climbed from the strangers embrace before he faced them.

"Why did you stop me Glitchy? Isn't me leaving what you wanted?" The moment the stranger denied the accusation Ink felt himself reel back.

"Indeed I was pushing you away, but there was a reason for my actions. I wanted to let you vanish from my world... But a friend's words made me realize a truth hidden deep in me." Ink raised an eyebrow before frowning.

"And what was this supposed truth?" The stranger smiled beneath his hood before his hands grabbed the fabric. The hood slid back as the strangers face became visible.

"I didn't want you to disappear from my life again. I lost you once and would never risk losing you a second time..." 

"What do you mean? You knew me?" The stranger nodded as he took a seat on the ground. His gaze was glued to the sky.

"You want answers, am I correct? Listen to my story and I'll give you your answers Ink." There was slight hesitation before he reluctantly agreed. Taking a seat beside the stranger Ink waited for him to begin. "A long time ago there was a city, home to all Gods. Thousands of years ago, before the war began. There were two God's completely opposite to each other, yet drawn together. They both held a wonderful view of the city... Until they learned the truth that would bring darkness over the land..."

(Flashback)

"Ink, hurry up already!" The sound of a paintbrush filled the vast area as Error stood beside Ink. He observed the creation Ink was blessed with. The many beautiful things created left Error jealous at times, but he remained positive to his name. He was a destroyer and Ink was a creator. They were opposites, yet closer than any God to another. 

"I'm hurry as best as possible. The Father requested a statue, so I'm making sure it's perfect!" Error raised an eyebrow before chuckling, his hand pressing to Ink's head. Red flashed over the artists face as they turned from Error.

"I'm not worried. Your creations are perfect and loved by all. Don't fret over it too much, okay? Last thing I need is you stressing out over this and ruining your daily routines."

"I wouldn't do that! I get I don't have to worry, but this is the first thing The Father has requested. He judges our abilities and decides where we belong. I want to impress him!" Error felt his smile falter as he glanced at the numerous flowerbeds surrounding them.

"You don't have to impress him Ink. He's biased. Anything good he sides with. Anything bad... Pointless in his eyes." The feeling of fingers pressing to Error's arm drew his gaze. Ink leaned against Error's legs, face morphed into a frown. 

"You're not bad Error, just different! You create a balance. I cant create everything without something being destroyed. We both are the world's equilibrium." A soft chuckle slipped from Error as hands pulled Ink from his knees. The sudden contact caused Ink to tense before he realized Error had pulled him into a hug. A smile tugged at his expression as he leaned into Error. "You're such a needy person, but I love that quality!" 

Mid day had rolled around faster then either had anticipated. Error had remained with Ink throughout the visits, ignoring the constant stares and hate directed toward him. He knew how much the others hated him. He could hear it in the voices around them. Dealing with it for so many years left him unaffected. It felt natural in his eyes. Ink and Error moved quietly through the halls, careful to avoid detection. The air felt calm, serene. Error found himself lost in thought as he watched Ink walk before him. He couldn't remember when he had fallen in love. One day he seemed so gloomy, the next his world was bright. Ink was his light. Snapping from his thoughts, he gently reached for Ink. His fingers entwined with his, a smile forming on his face. Ink flushed before a quiet laugh left him. He wanted to speak, but something caught their attention. Yelling came from the throne room as sounds of fighting filled the silence. Ink was the first to take a step, but stopped as Error pulled against him.

"What are you doing?" Error shook his head before pushing Ink behind the curtain. He pressed a finger to his mouth before footsteps drew their gaze. Ink felt himself tremble as he tried to hold onto Error. When his hands were pried from Error, he watched as Error slipped from the curtain just as guards came into view. There was an uneasy silence before voices echoed through the halls.

"Well, look who we got here boys! Couldn't be better timed." No words left Error as he watched the scene before him. Two guards dragged Nightmare through the halls. Error could feel something was off. Nightmare was the last person to allow himself to be touched. He never lowered his guard.

"What did you do to him?" The guards laughed as they looked toward Nightmare.

"What does it matter? He's filth, like you. Whatever is going to happen to him is going to happen to you! The Father has decided to rid this world of evil beings like yourself." Error felt himself step back slightly. The guards before him were serious in their words. 

"But good will always have an evil!" There was a long pause before one of the guards snickered, their hand reaching for a weapon. Metal glimmered in the light as the barrel stared toward Error.

"The Father has a better future planned." The sound of the gunshot filled the silence as Error moved out of the bullets range. He felt himself shake as anger boiled up in him. His fingers reached toward his eyes before he pulled at the strings. Pain radiated his eyes as he threw the strings. Each strand wrapped a guard, constricting their movement. 

"You all are traitors! You'll kill a God just because they weren't born with a good power? That's low..." He pulled at the strings as they cut into the armor, screams filling the silence. A smile formed on his face as blood spilled to the floor. Ink had been observing and wanted to step out, but froze when a familiar object shot passed him. An arrow pierced Error as Ink covered his mouth, tears falling from him. He remained quiet as a familiar figure approached Error. Another arrow was readied as the figure shot the strings, releasing the guards. 

"What happened here?" Error tried to speak, but the feeling of another object piercing him caused his head to spin. He felt weak as he looked to the gun's barrel, smoke rising from it. Red rose to Error's mouth as he fell forward, eyes glancing toward where Ink was hidden. A sad expression flashed over his face before his eyes fell closed. Everything had been dyed black. 

(Flashback End)

Ink stared at the ground, disbelief written on his face. He wanted to ask questions, but he felt those questions would only cause more. Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Error's hands reach toward him until fingers pressed to Ink's chin. A sad expression rested on Error's face as tears fell slowly. He opened his mouth to speak, but he froze up. Ink could feel the fear pouring off him.

"It's alright Error. Just explain however you can." Error nodded before he inhaled a shaky breath.

"As I explained, I knew you in the past. Over a thousand years ago before the world looked as it does. What I told you isn't all of it, but I feel you shouldn't know everything all at once." Ink shrunk in his seat as he pressed his hands to his head.

"So you're the God of Destruction, Error? You aren't in the books though..."

"They were rewritten Ink, you know that. In truth, I was close to you and it was seen as a threat. A being made from evil couldn't fall in love nor be happy."

"But you did. You weren't bad, so why did they attack you?" Error frowned as he scratched his head.

"Because I was a threat. The title God of Destruction is serious, it holds my power. I am able to destroy anything, human or God. The Father knew I held that ability and sought it for himself. He was capturing God's with strong gifts to extract their power. He's a leech and uses other's. Nightmare had caught onto the scheme, but before he could tell anyone he was silenced. The day I found out about the plan, I was silenced by another God." 

"Why didn't I help you if I loved you?" Error smiled slightly before he sighed heavily.

"You did try to help Ink. Ever wonder why you're the youngest God?"

"Not really... I just thought I was created last!" 

"It's because you died protecting me. The Father would never harm you. You protected me from him and allowed the other's to flee from his reach. When war broke out, I never expected to see you. I was a fool, blinded by love. Trying to get to you cost me the one thing I cared for. Instead of me getting dealt a deadly blow, you took it instead. I watched you die..." Ink stood as he let out a quiet scream.

"It doesn't make sense! If I died, how am I here?" 

"God's will always be reborn. If a God of Lust would fall, another would take it's place. If the God would be killed incorrectly, they will be reborn as the same person minus the memories. That day, you were killed without your soul shattering, meaning you would be born again. I knew this and hoped I'd never meet you again."

"Why?" 

"If I met you again, I'd fall in love once more. I'm forever bound to you." Ink felt himself lose his words as he leaned against a tree. His mind processed the information as Error remained on the forest floor. He was dead silent, allowing time for Ink to comprehend everything. He had never felt so confused before. "I get there must be more you want to know at a later time, so I promise answers. I would suggest returning before you're looked for."

"Yeah..." Ink stood still as Error rose from the ground. He moved closer, Ink tensing slightly. Gentle fingers pressed to his face as Error brought his forehead against Ink's. The feeling left a slight warmth circling in Ink.

"Be safe Ink. I shall see you soon." No words were said as Ink felt the tree behind him vanish. His body fell backwards, eyes watching himself slip once more into the city. He was seated on the ground, the rift closing entirely. Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled his legs to his chest. He was confused and lost, yet being with Error brought about happiness he had sought for so long. Maybe the stories were true. There was something Ink felt between them, he just didn't understand what. Carefully Ink placed his fingers on his forehead, a warmth washing over his face. A smile crossed his expression as the sniffles filled the silence.


	4. Betrayal and A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the short chapter! There will be another chapter hopefully tomorrow! It should be much longer than today's chapter. I do hope you all are enjoying the story thus far <3
> 
> Also, I am going to posting another story here soon, so I'll end up having to balance the output of chapter's between them. My goal will be to post a chapter of this story every other day until it is finished. Same with the sotry I am working on.

Ink remained on the ground looking to the world below him. He had felt another presence near, familiar footsteps filling the current silence. Turning toward his new guest, he felt himself smile as Dream and Blue came into view. Ink's smile remained for only moments before it faltered. He tried to rise from the ground, but froze as blue bones rose from the soil. There was disbelief on Ink's face as Blue lowered his head.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go this instant Blue." 

"Quiet Ink. I know about your trips to the mainland, so I want answers. Why go to evil instead of remaining in the light?" Ink raised an eyebrow before laughing slightly.

"I don't have to tell you a thing Dream! What I do is my business, you understand?" There was a long silence before irritation became apparent on Dream's face.

"You fool! I'm trying to protect you Ink. You don't understand how much trouble you could be in for seeing that 'thing'!" Ink's eyes darkened as the color drained from his sockets. His smile vanished as the air felt cold. 

"Error is not a 'thing'. Call him anything beside his name and I'll kill you Dream." 

"So he told you about the past, huh? It doesn't matter honestly. The Father gave me instructions should this outcome happen." Blue was the first to realize the situation as Dream created a bow before him. An arrow flashed into existence as Dream aimed for Ink. Blue tried to speak, but found words failed him. Without thinking he moved before Ink, the blue bones holding Ink in vanishing. Ink rose from the ground, his hand reaching out as Dream's expression remained without regret. Blue gave a gentle smile before glancing toward Ink. He mouthed words before blood coated the air around Blue. The sound of the body hitting the ground left Ink frozen. His gaze was glued onto his friend, bleeding slowly, suffering silently. Tears raced to his eyes as his quiet scream filled the empty space. Dream watched, hands readying another arrow. He hesitated as Ink turned his gaze to Dream. His voice echoed throughout Dream's mind.

"You killed him. You're a monster! Error was right to warn me about the The Father..."

"He'll come back someday Ink, just like you. I was tasked with concealing the plan, no matter the method. Killing a God was the only way to erase the plan from the mind." Ink scowled as his voice became louder.

"Do you have no regret's. No guilt for slaughtering a true friend?" Dream shook his head before his face fell emotionless.

"I have killed so many that I can't feel much anymore. Thousands of years of murder! It's quite funny honestly..." 

"You're sick Dream. Killing me won't do anything for you." Dream glanced to the sky above. 

"It does more than you think. It may delay the father's plan, but you led us straight to Error. Finally we can rid the world of him. You can finally be free!" Ink felt himself reel back as his mind flashed with images of Error. His heart ached at the thought of betraying Error. He remained on the ground beside Blue, tears trailing his cheeks. "I shall see you again, my friend."

The arrow's light illuminated the area as Dream aimed for Ink's chest. He could only watch the scene unfold before him. His head was swimming with guilt and sorrow. What if Error had already been killed? His hands pressed to his eyes as he awaited his end. Part of him felt he deserved it. Maybe he could be free from the burden on his life for even a short while. The sound of the arrow cutting through the air filled his hearing as he counted the seconds. 

"Ink, move!" The sudden voice drew Ink's gaze as a beam shot passed him, the arrow shattering. Dream's anger flashed over his expression as another arrow was shot toward the new God on scene. The figure dodged the attack easily as they vanished before reappearing before Ink. He viewed his savior.

"How are you here? I was sure you were killed during the war!" The figure gave a cheeky smile before shrugging off the statement.

"I'm hard to kill. We all know killing me would be a chore, so I'm going to collect these two here and head out!" Dream readied another arrow, his body trembling as sounds gathered behind him. Turning, he felt himself stumble as another beam shot toward him. Blocking it with the bow, he felt the beam's impact send him flying. His back smashed into a tree before he fell to his knees. His gaze locked onto the figure, hatred filling the area.

"You won't get far even if you escape! There are God's currently hunting Error as we speak, so he'll be dead in no time. A God who gave up on their title isn't a God anymore..." The figure laughed before bending down and gently picking up Blue.

"You guys are in for a treat then. I'm glad I convinced him to accept himself, other why's he would be dead. I truly hope you sent God's you're not afraid to lose permanently!" The figures words left Dream wide eyed. Panic hit him as he tried to stand only to feel a wet substance hit him. He glanced at the paint before he felt himself become bound. His body hit the floor as he watched Ink give him a sympathetic look. The figure gave a wave before Ink pressed closer to the stranger. Without warning they vanished, Dream feeling himself grow sick. His heart raced at the thought of his failure. Tears gathered in his vision as he awaited the guards.

Ink felt himself hold back his sickness as he noticed he was in the forest once more. The figure held Blue gently, his hands glowing a bright green. The wound slowly healed itself, Ink feeling himself release the breath he'd been holding. His gaze observed the stranger. There wasn't a threatening air around them, allowing Ink to believe they could be trusted. He cleared his throat before taking a seat and speaking.

"So who exactly are you?" The stranger smiled before he spoke.

"Call me Classic. I'm glad I got to you in time Ink!" There was confusion on Ink's face as Classic grinned. "Error is a friend. I knew you were in danger, so I forced myself to reborn again in order to help. Error's gonna be super shocked to see me."

"How come?" Classic sighed before he set Blue on the ground, his hands losing the green glow.

"Error was the one who killed me! He was different back then, filled to the brim with hate. He believed everyone hated him, so when I tried to befriend him... Well, he killed me. For the longest time he thought I was permanently gone, but I stayed around to watch over him. He was so alone for so long. When you stumbled upon him, I had never felt happier!"

"So he really was forcing himself into isolation... But why?" There was a brief pause before Classic spoke.

"The guilt. The regret. It ate at him, drove him mad. He decided he wanted no part in anything, so he locked himself away for thousands of years. Meeting you again left him conflicted. He wanted to get close, but doing so would put you at risk once more." Ink nodded before he fell back onto the grass.

"I mean, I'm already at risk. The moment I wanted to explore the mainland I was placed as a target!" Classic chuckled before he grew serious.

"You do realize there is no going back, correct? You can no longer return to the city!" There was a moment of silence before Ink nodded. He was aware of his situation. He had nothing left anymore. All he had was his allies and Error.

"Do you know where Error is?"

"Nah, but you should. Use those strings he gave you." Ink raised an eyebrow before fishing them out. They were broken still from when they had ripped.

"Do they still work?" Classic nodded before he waited patiently for Ink to use them. His fingers held each strand tight before the sound of snapping filled the silence. Ink stared ahead as a rift appeared before him. A familiar hand appeared through the rift before Error stepped out. His gaze fell on Ink, who unconsciously was already moving toward Error. The moment they met, both fell to the ground. Tears gathered in Ink's eyes as Error held him close.

"What happened Ink?" Ink wanted to talk, but he couldn't find the words. He had never been more thankful for Classic being around.

"It's a long story Error. How you been bud?" Error's eyes fell open as he watched Classic, joy apparent on his face. A smile pressed to his face as he squeezed Ink.

"You saved him? Thank you Classic, thank you!" Classic gave a simple nod before he watched the scene before him. A deep smile pressed to his face as he watched Error hold onto Ink. The sight left him speechless. He was glad Error had his light back. Even so, there was a sadness deep in Classic. While he was glad they were together once more, there would be many risks to it. Ink was Error's weakness. Classic refused the past to repeat. No matter the cost, he would protect Ink to the very end.


	5. Into the Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been wondering, to those who are reading the story, who is your favorite ship from the Undertale Universes? Let me know!
> 
> Mine would be Kustard or HoneyMustard! I love them both so much <3  
> I also adore pairing Classic with all the Bad Sanses! It makes an interesting range of ideas!

The remaining day had felt long. Classic had tended to Blue for hours, repairing the damage done. Ink had wanted to help in some way, but wasn't sure how. He didn't have healing. All he had was a paintbrush that created objects. He couldn't protect himself which was the reason why Blue had been injured. Blue was harmed protecting him. Ink felt so useless. He wasn't a good friend nor fighter. All he had was his wild curiosity. Error had been observing Ink from afar, his gaze dropping when Ink pulled his legs to his chest. It left Error conflicted on what to do. He wanted to ease Ink's pain, but would he be enough? 

"Why are you pouting alone?" Error turned as Classic approached, his expression showing his exhaustion. Hours of healing would leave anyone drained. Classic took a seat beside Error, his head resting on a massive oak. Error glanced once more toward his friend before he sighed.

"I wasn't pouting, just thinking." Classic raised an eyebrow before speaking softly.

"Careful, wouldn't want to hurt yourself!" There was a long silence before Error brushed off the comment. He focused his attention on Ink once more.

"There is no way to avoid war, is there?" The question caught Classic off guard. He stared at Error, a frown formed on his face. His expression gave Error the answers he sought. He was well aware war was eminent. The Father wasn't going to stop, not until Nightmare and his group, as well as Error was gone. 

"So what are we going to do? We can't stay here forever, especially since they know about this forest." Error nodded before a heavy sigh left him. 

"We have no choice but to choose a side Classic. I'm going to join Nightmare. His group is the only one that knows the Father's true intentions." 

"If that is your decision, I will not argue. Lead the way and I will follow." Error smiled as his hand pressed to Classic's shoulder.

"You're a good friend. I really do appreciate you protecting Ink." Classic grinned before he closed his eyes, his voice low as he spoke.

"Of course. We all want to be free from that monster's control after all." Error wanted to speak, but the peaceful snores silenced him. Giving a gentle smile, Error moved quietly toward Ink and Blue. He wasn't looking forward to encountering Nightmare once more, but he had no choice. Change was needed.

~~~~~~  
Dream sat at the table, eyes watching the floor. His heart hammered in his chest the moment the door was forced open. Firm eyes watched him as heavy footsteps filled the dining hall. The sound of a chair being pulled from the table alerted Dream. He glanced toward the massive figure before him. The air was intense, suffocating. Dream flinched as a voice echoed loudly, the tone mixed with anger.

"I hear Ink got away, no?" Dream remained silent, his head rising up and down. The Father sat before him, his expression filled with disgust. "So many years of doing clean work and you botch it at the most important moment! Do you understand how disappointed I am?"

"I didn..."

"Silence!" Dream felt his body freeze entirely, fear oozing off him. His head pounded and sweat trailed his skull. The Father slowly rose from his seat, footsteps slowly approaching Dream. He felt his eyes close entirely as a hand gripped his chin. "Open your eyes and look at me Dream. I am disappointed, but not unforgiving. You did not mean to let them go, am I right?" 

Dream nodded slowly as his eyes opened, a malicious smile on the face before him. His blood ran cold as nails dug into his chin, the other hand pressed to Dream's chest. He shook as The Father grinned madly. 

"I am not mad at you, but punishment's are needed my dear Dream! You failed me, thus you must face the consequence." There was no time to prepare. The sudden pain in Dream's chest left him speechless as tears fell endlessly. His screams were silenced as the hand released his chin and covered his mouth. A creepy smile formed over The Father's face as he waited for Dream to calm down. "That's a good boy! You took that well Dream." 

The Father backed up slowly as his hand held something close. Dream wanted to reach out, retrieve it, but couldn't find the strength to move. He observed The Father place the object on the table. Dream wanted to speak, plead, beg, but words were no longer his to speak. The sudden glint of metal in the light alerted Dream as a blade hovered over the object. Tears trailed his face as he had no choice but to watch the scene unfold. 

"Do not cry Dream. This will be over soon and you will be forgiven. You are my favorite after all, so you are most valuable!" Silence ensued as the blade was brought down, the metal cutting into the red object. Pain shook Dream as blood rose to his mouth. His body remained frozen as blood filled his mouth, lungs, even fell from his eyes. His screams were silent, echoing in the chambers of his mind. He wanted to breath, but the liquid suffocated him. The Father glanced toward Dream, a sorrowful look spreading over his features. He removed the blade before quietly walking over, his fingers trailing Dreams cheek. "You're scared! Why fear this when you've gone through it hundreds of times? You must know by now I will not kill you. I will never kill you Dream!"

The feeling of the object being forced back into Dream's body allowed every feeling to hit him at once. The pain. The sickness. The death. He struggled to breath as his hands gripped his chest, The Father gently pressing his hand over the wound. Green glowed brightly as Dream felt the pain begin to vanish. The wound was healing, a warmth overwhelming Dream. His body relaxed as The Father smiled. He finished healing Dream before his hands carefully scooped Dream up. His voice was low as his breath tickled Dream's ear.

"Let us clean you up. Big things will happen soon my child! It is time the war finally ended with our victory."  
~~~~~~

Error moved through the darkness, a soft hand wrapped in his. The moment he had explained the plan to Ink, he seemed to become more frightened. Error couldn't blame his fears. Nightmare was far from generous and was extremely dangerous. Bringing Ink could lead to trouble, but Error wanted to believe Nightmare would do the right thing. As they continued on, Ink felt himself widen his eyes as the darkness slowly faded to reveal a large room. Tables rested on the walls, a huge carpet covering the wooden floors. A huge chandelier rested above them, twenty bulbs illuminating the dim space.

"Is this..." Ink fell silent as Error nodded. The cold air left him trembling. Error noticed Ink's sudden shivers, his hands pulling his hood free. Placing it over Ink, he gave a gentle smile before he pulled Ink closer.

"Stay beside me, understood? Do not wander." Ink nodded as they moved forward, Error reaching for massive doors. The moment he pushed them, the sound of the wood creaking startled Ink. He hid behind Error as a cool gust of wind swept past them. Slowly entering, Ink glanced at the room before them. It was similar to the throne room in the city, yet also was entirely different. The current throne room was dark, everything dyed a hue that casted shadows. Ink was surprised at how calm Error had been. Visiting murderers and bad people wasn't exactly call for calm behaviors. It made the atmosphere harder to handle knowing Error had once been like them.

"Error, welcome!" The sudden voice drew Ink's gaze as he peered from behind Error. His gaze was locked on the figure on the throne, their eyes falling on Ink. A chill raced through him as Error gently pushed Ink more behind him. 

"It's been awhile Nightmare. How have you been?" Nightmare gave a chilling laugh as footsteps slowly trailed the steps before them. Error remained alert, his eyes glued to the approaching figure.

"You know, thousand years of living in this dump... Words don't need to be spoken to understand the truth!" Error nodded before Ink peaked out once more. This time Nightmare was much closer, a smile forming on his expression when he laid eyes on Ink. "So you've brought Ink along? I see you have come to a decision, have you not?" 

"If I hadn't, would I have come here? Coming to your home only to refuse would be a death sentence! My goal here is to join you once more, in hopes to overthrow The Father." Nightmare nodded as he reached a hand out, Error slowly taking hold of it.

"I am very glad to have you back Error! Will Ink be on my side as well?" Error narrowed his eyes before removing his hand. He folded his arms before sighing.

"He's on my side. So long as I follow you, he will as well. Classic has also decided to join!" The sudden name brought a wave of many emotions over Nightmare. 

"That was unexpected! How come?" Error shrugged.

"He is a friend who wishes to remain with me." Nightmare nodded slowly before once more he returned his gaze to Ink.

"May I speak with Ink? I promise no harm will come to him." There was slight hesitation before Error nodded, Ink slipping from behind him. He wore a weary expression as Nightmare drew closer, hands pulling at the cloak resting around Ink.

"I'm surprised you gave him the cloak Error! This was important to you, no?" The question caused confusion on Ink's face. Error seemed ready to kill someone as he glared holes into Nightmare. "I am kidding. Calm yourself, would you? I expect you have an explanation for everything, like why Ink is with you?"

"He was betrayed by his friend, your brother!" The statement caused anger to cross over Nightmare. Ink flinched as a tentacle shot forward, the mass hitting into Error and sending him flying against the wall. Snapping out of it, Ink turned around before rushing over to Error.

"Dream wouldn't do that Error. He's good natured, the opposite of me..."

"But he did! Classic saved Ink before your brother could murder him. I'm not saying he's doing it by his own choice, I'm only reporting facts. I believe your brother is mixed into this mess somehow. He almost killed Blue." Nightmare fell silent as he lowered his gaze. Ink felt his chest tighten when he saw the saddened expression on Nightmare. Without thinking he carefully approached, his hand gently grabbing hold of Nightmare's. The sudden touch caused Nightmare to flinch, his gaze meeting Ink's.

"He'll be fine. I know Dream better than anyone and if he needs our help, we'll give it to him! We need more people anyway. If we can free him, he can join us!" There was a long silence as Error watched the scene, his body ready to jump into action should Nightmare make a move. When nothing happened, relief washed over him. Ink smiled to Nightmare which was returned with disgust. Error felt himself internally chuckle. Nightmare hated positivity, but he also enjoyed the feeling it gave. He was an entire being of mixed feelings.

Almost an hour had passed since the confrontation, Error seated at the table awaiting the rest of the group. Ink was seated beside him, Error pulling his chair closer. Ink gave a soft chuckle before he leaned against Error, a smile washing over his expression. Nightmare watched them, his eyes softening. His voice was calm as he spoke.

"I'm sorry for threatening Ink's life in the past." The apology drew a confused look. "It was wrong to do, especially if I wanted you on my side. So... I am truly sorry!" 

"Ew, apologies. Are you really Nightmare?" Nightmare felt himself flush as he hid his head, Error's laugh filling the massive room. Ink felt himself chuckle as well, his gaze glued on Nightmare. He only averted his eyes when the heavy doors opened. Ink was the first to look to the new guests. Most looked criminal, threatening. Error noticed Ink tense slightly, his hand gently rubbing Ink's back. He slowly rose his hand before waving toward the four new figures. The shorter one noticed Error first, joy washing over them. They sprinted over, arms quickly wrapping around his head.

"Error's back! When!?" Error smiled before removing Killer's hands.

"Today. Long story short, I'm officially back." The other three seemed thrilled upon hearing those words. Ink wanted to feel happy, but part of him felt so out of place. "Also, this here is Ink. Take care of him, understood?" 

"Got it." 

"Sure." 

"Whatever you say!" Killer was the last to respond, his hand reaching toward Ink. The moment his hand fell on Ink's head, a slight blush crossed Ink's face.

"He's cute! How come Error finds the good ones?" Error couldn't help but laugh, Ink sinking further into the seat. Even Nightmare laughed, the atmosphere cheerful. Ink gave a soft chuckle before the sound of someone clearing their throat silenced the room.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Take your seats so we can begin the meeting." Everyone glanced toward Nightmare as the three by the door hurried to their seats. Killer gave a playful wink to Ink before he too headed to his seat beside Nightmare. Ink gave a questioning glance, but dismissed his curiosity as Nightmare began his explanation.

-Two Hours Later-

Error leaned against the table as Nightmare finished speaking, Killer the only person still listening. Ink lost interest almost twenty minutes into it. He was more than happy when Error passed him paper and a pen. The entire meeting he had doodled random images, one being a picture of Error. He had hidden the image before Error had spotted it. 

The sound of chairs moving alerted Error, his feet pushing off the floor to move his own chair. Ink had followed him, Error heading towards Nightmare. Killer had been chatting when he stopped. Error gave a thankful look before he spoke.

"You know where I will be. If something comes up before the date, find me at my home." Nightmare nodded before Killer spoke up.

"Why not stay here? Those woods are lonely and I want you back here!" Error was about to speak, but stopped as Ink spoke up.

"We could stay here. The woods are dangerous now, especially since they know its location. Remaining here may be the safest option." There was a long pause before Error sighed. His hand gently moved over Ink's head, a smile on his face.

"If you feel it is safer here, than we will stay. You wouldn't mind, right?" Nightmare shook his head slowly.

"You are more than welcome to remain here. Want me to retrieve the two still in the woods?" Error nodded before he watched Nightmare vanish into a puddle. He slid along the floor, disappearing completely. Ink stared at where Nightmare once was, his eyes gleaming. 

"That was cool!" Killer nodded, excitement on his face.

"I know! He's an amazing person." Ink nodded before he pointed toward Error.

"He's also amazing!" Killer grinned as red flashed over Error's face. Ink hadn't noticed until Killer spoke.

"Guess we both have amazing lovers!!!" Error felt overwhelmed as Ink flushed a deep shade. He laughed as Ink leaned toward him, his face hidden against Error's shirt. Killer gave a wink before Error winked back. They gave a silent fist bump before their laughter filled the hall.


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

Ink had been in his room, eyes staring to the ceiling. He was thinking about everything that had happened thus far. Somehow his normal life had been flipped upside down. Nothing made sense to him anymore. The Father was supposed to be the good guy, yet he was the worst. So many Gods had been blinded by him. Ink felt himself wander to Dream, a saddened air surrounding him. After Blue and Classic had been brought back, Nightmare had accepted Dream was different from what he had remembered. Dream wasn't a killer, but The Father had found a way to twist even the most innocent of people. The idea that The Father was harming Dream left Ink in a fit of rage. No one deserved to suffer, especially alone. 

The sound of light knocking drew Ink from his thoughts. Carefully climbing from the bed, he slowly approached the door before pulling it open. A smile formed on his face once he spotted Error. Opening the door fully he allowed Error to enter before closing the door once more. Error wasted no time taking a seat on the bed, his expression tense. Ink sighed before sitting beside him.

"What's wrong?" Error shrugged before laying back on the soft mattress.

"We held another meeting and decided who was traveling to reclaim Dream." Ink nodded before his head tilted slightly. Error watched as he waited patiently for the rest of the statement. "Nightmare decided he would go alone. He says it's the best option."

"But Dream and Nightmare aren't exactly on good terms!" Error nodded before rolling over, his head gently resting on Ink's leg. There was a long pause before a hand rested on Error's head.

"You're right, but who else could we send? Nightmare is close to my level when it comes to fighting. Neither of us can travel to the city and risk being caught. The other God's remaining here are lesser in strength, so sending them would be suicide." 

"I guess you're right. Will Nightmare be okay?" Error glanced toward Ink, sadness on his face. Carefully he reached up, fingers caressing Ink's cheek.

"Don't worry Ink, I'm sure everything will work out. We have tonight to rest and tomorrow to plan before war will break out. Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Ink nodded, determination in his eyes.

"This is the only way to break this cycle. If going against everyone sided with The Father will bring freedom to the Gods, it is worth a war!" Error chuckled before he snuggled his head closer. Ink let out a soft laugh as he bent over, a kiss placed on Error's head. He couldn't help but love Error with each second they spent together. Error was kind to him, treasured him. It left a warmth in Ink that soothed him. Ink went to move away from Error, but stopped as a hand gently held his head close. A smile pressed to Error's features as he sat up slightly, his mouth meeting Ink's. The kiss took Ink of guard, his body tensing before he melted to the touch. His arms fell to his side as Error held the kiss. As he broke away, Ink gave a sad look. Red flushed his face as his mind felt scrambled. 

"I missed you Ink." The words were soft, a chill coursing through Ink's body. His tremble caused a grin from Error. "At least your reaction's never changed." 

"Wha... I..." Error watched as Ink grew flustered, his hands raising to his face. There was a moment where nothing happened before Ink felt Error rise from his lap. He peered through his fingers to see Error sitting up, his face closer than before. His fingers pulled at Ink's hands, gently pulling them away. 

"Don't hide from me Ink. I'll never make fun of you, okay? I love everything about you." Ink nodded before he leaned forward, his forehead meeting Error's.

"Were we this close in the past?" Error gave a slight smirk before he leaned past Ink, his mouth hovering close to Ink's ear. His breath was hot as it touched Ink's ears. A shiver rolled over Ink as Error spoke low to him.

"You could say that. Maybe we were closer. Want me to refresh your memory?" Ink felt himself lose control as Error pushed against Ink. His body fell back as Error hovered over him. Gentle hands grabbed hold of Ink's, fingers entwined together. Error grew closer as he trailed kisses along Ink's neck. The feeling left him warm as he unconsciously squeezed against Error's hands. The action caused a smile from Error as he continued moving around Ink's neck. He felt his self control almost break when he noticed Ink's state. He was a mess, red drowning his features. His eyes were almost entirely closed as he gripped tightly to Error's hands. Error spoke slowly, ensuring Ink heard his words. "I can stop if you aren't ready for this."

Ink had peered to Error through the tiny space left in his eyes as he shook his head slowly. He released Errors hands before Ink trailed his fingers around Error's neck. The sudden movement forced Error to bite his lip as he held himself back. The Ink before him left him crazy. Each action made his control break more, an urge to pounce on him growing stronger. He wanted to avoid scaring Ink or forcing him into anything, but Ink hadn't made a single move to reject him.

"I want to understand you Error. Something about you draws me in, makes me happy. I may not remember the past, but I want a moment in this present. I want a memory that only you can give me!" Error smiled as he moved in once more, his mouth pressed to Ink's. When he pulled away once more, his eyes seemed the happiest Ink had ever seen. They held a new shine.

"If I overstep my bounds, stop me." Ink gave a quick nod before he felt Error move his knee between Ink's leg. The feeling of something pushing his leg to the side drew his gave, embarrassment washing over him. Error's other leg moved between Ink's legs as it moved the other leg. Ink laid on the bed, hands above his head, legs spread as Error carefully trailed his fingers over Ink's abdomen. Error carefully slid his fingers beneath the fabric as a shiver trialed Ink's body. There was a long silence before a hand moved to Ink's waistline. He felt himself tense slightly as Error spoke low once more. This time his voice was more erotic, leaving Ink to melt to the bed. Nothing worked as it should have. His arms refused to move and his voice was only simple sounds as Error continued his work. "You'll feel even better soon. I guarantee it."

Killer had found himself wandering the halls awaiting Nightmare. The meeting had been dismissed not too long ago, Nightmare disappearing to meet with Blue. He had been intent on asking Blue multiple questions about Dream. It made Killer happy knowing Nightmare truly did care about his brother. Hundreds of years ago he had encountered Nightmare in his fits of rage. To say the least, it would have costed Killer his life had Nightmare not calmed himself. Nightmare had sent his brother a message pleading him to flee the city, but Dream had refused. He claimed that evil was not where he belonged. The relationship between the two was already strained from the beginning, but seeing the anger rise in Nightmare at that time allowed Killer to understand Nightmare better. He was always confused. He wanted to hate his brother for unknown reasons, but there was a part of him that treasured Dream to the ends of the earth. The emotional bond of the two sometimes left Killer jealous. He no longer had a relationship nor a brother. Not for a long time.

He hadn't paid any attention to how far he had walked, only that he was standing in a hallway decorated with more rooms. It took a moment to understand his whereabouts. He would have turned to leave, but sounds drew his curiosity. Approaching the end of the hall led him to the location of the noises. A grin kissed his features as he could distinctly hear Ink. Leaning against the wall, he felt himself internally smile at the thought of Error's happiness. He had remembered the first moment he had met Error, after Ink's death. Ink dying had left Error in such a dark time. Nothing mattered to him. Anyone who approached him was turned away or even murdered in cold blood. It had hurt Killer seeing Error in such a way. When he had noticed Error and Ink during the meeting, it had made him feel thrilled knowing Error had finally grasped onto the one thing that kept him sane. While he was truly happy for Error, Killer was aware of the different outcomes with the war. He truly hoped there would be no death, but there would always be the risk that one of them would fall. This war left so many empty theories and outcomes. 

"Killer?" The voice drew Killer from his thoughts as he glanced toward Nightmare. He gave Killer a questioning look before glancing toward the room where Killer hovered outside of. Giving a displeased frown he motioned Killer to move toward him. Obeying his order, Killer skipped closer to Nightmare. He wrapped his arms around Nightmare's arm before snuggling close. A smile rested on his face as Nightmare gave a simple chuckle.

"You happy for him Nightmare?" He gave a slight nod before pulling Killer down the hall.

"Of course I am. If anyone deserves some sort of happiness, it's Error." Killer nodded, his gaze falling once more behind him. He gave a soft chuckle before he returned his attention to Nightmare. 

"You deserve happiness Nightmare, even if you can't see that!" Nightmare frowned before a tentacle wrapped around Killer. He fell limp as the tentacle pulled him before Nightmare, gentle hands reaching for Killer. The feeling of the gentle embrace left Killer blushing as Nightmare met Killer's gaze.

"You're an idiot. I already am happy, after all I have you." Nightmare felt Killer place a kiss on his cheek as they continued down the hall, a calm silence surrounding them. 

Morning had come without warning. Ink had been the first to wake, his eyes falling onto Error. He observed the calm expression on Error as he slept, a smile forming on Ink's expression. He had to admit Error was cute while sleeping. Moving slightly he froze as pain trailed his hips. The feeling drew his mind to wander through the nights events. Each image left Ink more flustered than before. He couldn't believe he had done such actions the previous night. He hadn't hated it, that was for sure. Carefully pulling at the blankets, he removed the fabric from himself before sliding from the bed. The moment his feet touched the cold wooden floor, he felt a chill race through him. Rising from the comfort of the mattress, he carefully picked the clothes from the floor. Redressing himself from last night he glanced once more at Error. He had seemed at peace. Deciding to avoid waking him, Ink quietly left the room. 

He had wandered through the halls, unsure where everything was. Feeling lost, he glanced toward the nearest room. The door was partially opened, his hand gently pushing against it. He felt himself stop as his gaze fell on Nightmare. There was a long silence before Nightmare's voice cut through the space.

"Come on in. Take a seat Ink." Ink nodded before he slid into the room. Closing the door, he silently took the seat opposite of Nightmare.

"How come you're awake this early?" Nightmare shrugged as he continued scanning through papers.

"I couldn't sleep honestly. I've been preparing myself for the mission today." Ink raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it wasn't until tomorrow?" Nightmare shook his head, his hands releasing the papers onto his desk.

"I've decided to proceed earlier than planned. I can't risk Dream suffering anymore. Can I ask you a favor?" Ink nodded as Nightmare gave a simple smile. "Tell no one, okay? If they question my whereabouts, explain I went in search for another recruit." 

"But I'd be lying to everyone..." 

"Please do it this once. I won't ask you to lie again, just this time it is important. If anyone knows, they'll come to try to aid me." There was a long pause before Ink spoke, his voice laced with sorrow.

"You don't believe you'll make it back unscathed." Nightmare gave a low chuckle as he lowered his gaze.

"You're rather smart. My brother hates me, so I'm bound to fight him. To make matters worse, once the fighting begins, Gaster will surely join in. He'll try to take me out."

"The Father? Why would he join if he won't know you're there?" Nightmare shrugged before he leaned against the chair.

"I feel he's keeping an eye on Dream. I have no evidence, it's just a feeling. I can get Dream out, but I need the other's to remain safe here. No one can know." Ink nodded before he released a long sigh.

"I can promise you this once. Your whereabouts will remain secret so long as no one catches on. If someone figures it out, there isn't anything I can do." 

"That is good enough. Thank you Ink." He gave a slight nod as Nightmare rose from his chair. He gave a simple smile before Ink watched him disappear, a wave of worry washing over Ink. He felt guilty for hiding the truth, but he made a promise. He only hoped Nightmare wouldn't be hurt. If anything happened to Nightmare, Ink wasn't sure anyone would forgive him, let alone himself.


	7. Trials for the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sudden halt on chapters! This chapter is slightly shorter than I had wanted, but it happens. Can't wait to write next chapter, especially since we getting into the deeper portion of the plot!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave me your thoughts. <3

Nightmare made his way quietly through the city, his body fazed into the shadows casted by the buildings. There was an eerie silence among the city itself, not a soul traveling the roads. It left a sinking feeling in Nightmare the more he searched for any sign of life. His task was to find Dream, but the emptiness left numerous questions racing through his mind. Where had everyone gone? He moved even further into the city before he stopped suddenly. His gaze locked onto a familiar figure. Yellow colors dyed the outfit, a staff rested in small hands. A familiar crown rested on the figures head as their gaze scanned the surrounding area. A saddened expression washed over them as tears trailed their cheeks. The site left Nightmare speechless. 

Without hesitation he left his hiding spot, his presence becoming known to the figure before him. He watched as Dream turned on his heels, multiple emotions flashing across Dream. Hate. Fear. Sorrow. Betrayal. Every emotion Nightmare knew Dream deserved to feel. He had tormented Dream in the past, unable to express his real feeling. He had not realized then how much he cared for Dream.

"Night..." Dream's voice was weak as Nightmare felt himself give a partial smile. He held back the tears that threaten to roll down his black layer surrounding him. The tears would be unnoticed, mixed into his body's goop.

"Dream, how have you been?" The question drew a confused look as Dream studied his brother. He seemed lost for words.

"What are you doing here? Coming here was suicide Nightmare, especially if Gaster finds you!" 

"I came here to get you. Come back with me, escape this prison!" Dream reeled back as distrust crossed his face. Nightmare felt himself sink slightly at the reaction. There was a good reason for his actions. In the past Nightmare had tried to murder his brother, but it was all in the past. He didn't have any hatred for Dream. "Please Dream, I'm begging you. Ink and Blue also wish to be with you again. They are waiting for you." 

"Don't lie to me. Blue died, he couldn't have survived. Even if he had, they wouldn't forgive me. I killed them so many times... They'll never forgive me." Dream's instability left Nightmare shaken. He took a step closer, Dream focused solely on his own thoughts. With each step Dream slowly became aware. There was fear plastered to his expression as his eyes locked on Nightmare, tentacles hovering around Dream. His body trembled as he felt his eyes slowly close. He was going to die. He couldn't help but chuckle. He deserved death.

"I'm sorry!" The words forced Dream's eyes open as he observed Nightmare lean forward. Gentle arms grabbed hold of Dream before he was pulled into a hug. The embrace was warm, a soothing feeling washing over him. He observed Nightmare begin to lose his dark appearance, purple reappearing on his figure. Tears raced from Dream's eyes as he spotted a white skull, purple eyes glancing at him as Nightmare pulled back. Shock was displayed over Dream's face. He felt himself grow weak as he observed his brother in his old state. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. Sorry for leaving you here in this hell. I wish I could take it all back!" 

"Night... You're..." Dream stuttered as Nightmare held a smile, sincerity in his eyes. He was holding his arms out once more, welcoming Dream to him. There was slight hesitation, fear displayed over Dream's mind. He feared it was a dream, that his brother wasn't truly back to his original state. When hands touched his cheeks and a forehead pressed to his, all his worries vanished as he watched the tears fall from his brother. His arms quickly wrapped around Nightmare, pulling him to his level. 

"I'm back Dream. I came back for you." Silence ensued as Dream remained close to Nightmare, his brother awaiting Dream to calm down. After minutes he carefully pulled from the hug, his eyes growing serious. "Dream, please return with me. Come home to me." 

"This is my home Night... I can't escape this cage." 

"I will set you free. Follow me and we can escape together, be a family again!" Dream felt a smile creep over his face as he chuckled slightly. 

"I'd like that." There was a calm air surrounding them, both smiling to one another. In that moment, they truly felt unstoppable together. Even so, nothing seemed to go to Nightmare's plan. As he rose from the ground and offered a hand, he hadn't felt a new presence. The feeling of something piercing his body drew Dream's gaze, panic hitting him hard. He watched Nightmare fall to one knee, his eyes stopping over a tall figure. A maniacal grin pressed to the features as the figure stepped into the light. Dream felt his breath hitch.

"You disappoint me Dream. To think you'd choose your evil brother over me? He is a evil creature who doesn't belong in the world, don't you see? He is trying to pull you into the darkness." There was a long silence before Dream stood, his body moving before his brother. His back rested to his brother as he held his arms out wide.

"You're wrong! He isn't evil, you are. Asking me to kill. Murdering Gods. Stealing from them. You're the real monster Gaster and you know it!" A long laugh trailed from the The Father as a grin ate at his face.

"Dream, Dream, Dream. You are a fool. I was going easy on you all this time, but I should have been stern. Move and let me dispose of that creature before you dig a deeper hole for yourself." A shiver trailed Dream as he held the staff before him, the object morphing into a bow. He readied an arrow before aiming toward The Father.

"I refuse. I will not allow you to lay another finger on my brother." Nightmare watched Dream before him, his heart leaping in his chest. The emotions he felt were warm, leaving him happy and coated in a deep warmth. A smile took his features as he tugged on Dream's attire. Glancing back, he watched the genuine smile shift into a grin laced with anger and hatred. His body began to melt in a sense, black liquid coating him. He let out a silent scream as tentacles forced from his back, his hands clawing at the ground. "Night..."

"I'll help you Dream. I can draw his attention and you launch attacks, okay? We need to get him away from us long enough to escape." Dream, gave a slight nod as he stepped forward, Nightmare rushing past his brother. The tentacles shot out, aimed for Gaster. He stepped from the attack, his hand wiggling before something blue stretched outward. The long gel wrapped around Nightmare before he was pulled from the ground. The impact with the floor left him struggling to catch his breath. He tried to stand but was greeted by a larger hand colliding with him. Dream had been observing, his hands aiming the arrow, gathering power into one attack. He felt himself almost falter as Nightmare let out a scream, Dream's gaze glued on his brother. Blue spikes impaled him as he sat in place, hands pulling out the spikes. He glared toward Gaster, his tentacles smacking away an incoming attack. Dream closed his eyes, feeling the arrow grow in size. As he felt his fingers release, he stopped as a voice echoed in his head. His vision spun as Gaster gave a low laugh. 

There was no control. Dream couldn't process most things in his state, but he had lost control over his body. Fear raced through him as he felt himself turn slightly. Nightmare had glanced up in time to see the tears, the arrows light blinding. He felt a weak smile drift over his features as he watched Dream's fingers release the energy. Gaster had lowered his guard, Nightmare giving a chuckle. Dream watched as the arrow soared toward Nightmare, his eyes catching the grin. Tears raced from him as tentacles shot out, grasping hold of Gaster. He hadn't time to react as he was forced toward Nightmare, the smaller figure giving a grin before something shot through them both. Gaster let out a curdling scream as Nightmare felt himself grow weak. His tentacle released hold of Gaster as his body fell back. Dream ran forward, regaining control. A large wound rested on Gaster's chest, blood oozing from his mouth. He stumbled back before he slowly began to vanish, his eyes filled with hatred. Dream felt a wave of relief, but remembered his brother. Glancing down he found Nightmare a mess. Blood already pooled the ground and his body was limp. Tears fell slowly as Dream struggled to pull his brother closer to him. 

"Please don't leave me... Night... You can't..." A gentle hand delicately pressed to Dreams face as a smile formed on Nightmare's face. He gave a soft chuckle before he tried to speak, slowly filling his lungs with each word.

"Come now... Don't cry. This isn't over Dream... After all, I'll see you again someday." Sobs filled the emptiness as he felt his brother's body slowly crumble. His heart ached at the sight, fingers desperately reaching out for the pieces that floated into the sky. Dream was afraid to lose his brother. He loved Nightmare. He carefully reached out, his fingers reaching for his exposed soul. Cracks raced along it. Holding it close, he glanced toward the sky, his mind jumbled with thoughts. There had to be a way to save his brother. If he could keep the soul intact, Nightmare would return. Dream felt himself panic as the soul slowly gained a crack through the middle. His fingers held the soul firm together as he quickly thought up a plan. In the past, he had been able to heal a broken soul by combing it, but there were risks. Nightmare's soul was negative, harmful to Dream. To save his brother, he would have to accept harm to his own body. He felt his shoulders sag slightly as he heard the cracking of the soul held desperately in his grip. Sucking in a breath he shook his head, fingers reaching for his own soul. He carefully rested it beside the broken one, carefully allowing the soul to become enveloped by Dreams. The moment the soul connecting Dream felt an indescribable pain. His blood boiled and body grew weak. The feeling grew more potent the longer he held the soul, his eyes catching glimpse of his fingers beginning to melt slightly. Biting into his lip he focused on opening a portal, his mind traveling through different location stored in his memory. He had been thankful Nightmare's soul held his thoughts. The portal opened as Dream gazed at the massive room beyond the doorway. Without hesitation he stepped through, the portal closing instantly. 

Error had risen from the bed when he heard something loud from the throne room. Ink had heard the sudden noise as well, both meeting in the hall. They gave confused looks before heading toward the location. Error had been the one to open the door, Ink's eyes widening at the site. He felt tears race to his eyes when he saw Dream lying on the carpet. His face was red from crying. Ink carefully approached, his gaze looking the area for any sign of Nightmare. His presence was near, but he was visible to the eye. 

"Error, wake everyone and get them here now!" There wasn't a bit of hesitation as Error raced down the hall, Ink bending down beside Dream. Tired and exhausted eyes met Ink's gaze. There was slight fear, but it was washed away quickly by the sudden hug. Pain shook Dream's body as he flinched at the contact, Ink giving him a confused glance. There was a long silence as they sat awaiting the others. The moment more bodies poured in, Dream felt himself become flooded with emotion as Killer's voice spoke up.

"Nightmare? Where are you?" Tears fell to the floor as Dream tried to sit up, everyone's eyes falling onto him. Some were shocked, other's coated in fear.

"Dream? Where is Nightmare?" Dream's silence drew angry gazes as they searched the room, Ink remaining by Dream's side. He trembled slightly as he tried to speak.

"I'm sorry..." Ink raised his eyebrow before he finally understood those words. Dream gently pulled his soul out, revealing the second one enveloped within the first. Everyone froze up, Nightmare's presence emitting from the second soul. Tears fell from Killer as he dropped to the floor. "This was all I could do to prevent it from breaking." 

"You know that it will take a toll, correct?" Dream nodded before he glanced toward Killer.

"I couldn't lose him... There has to be a way to bring him back, right?" Silence followed the question as Error knelt beside Dream. He was deep in thought, Ink watching him closely. 

"We need to remove the soul and lock it in something, before it damages you beyond repair." Ink nodded before he carefully tugged on Error's arm.

"Will a jar hold it?" Error bit his cheek before nodding.

"It must be from magic though. The soul needs something to feed off while it tries to hold itself together." Ink didn't hesitate to pull his brush, paints splashing the floor. An image slowly began to create itself as a jar slowly former from the mass amount of paint. Error stared at Ink before he smiled, his hand gently pulling the lid. Dream slowly separated the souls, his hand holding the damaged one tight. Quickly placing it in a jar, Error closed the lid before the soul stopped breaking up. Killer had remained silent until his eyes fell on the jar.

"So we keep him trapped? Cant we do something?" Error remained quiet before his eyes met Killer's.

"There is something we can try, but there is no saying it will work. It will all depend on if Ink is capable. For now though, you need to calm down and Dream needs to be cared for. I promise you we'll do everything possible to bring him back, understood?" Killer gave a hesitant nod before he rose from the floor, Horror beside him. Error watched them trail down the hall, Killer's head hung low. Error found himself housing a permanent frown as he glanced once more to the jar. He truly hoped this would work, otherwise Nightmare would cease to exist.


	8. *Important Notice*

I have decided that writing on Archive has been difficult for me recently. As a way to work around this, I am continuing to write these fanfiction on Wattpad and transfer them back over to Archive. If chapters are not posted frequently, it is because I am currently working on three stories and am struggling to balance them. I will say, I plan to finish this story, it is just that this one is more complicated then the others. It takes more time and dedication to follow through with a plot while remaining focused on the goals of the story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but please note that I will still be writing this story. Chapters will just be more delayed than intended.


End file.
